


Unconditional

by Omegatrash124



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie for his mate, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm actually a piece of trash, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Praise Kink, Spanking, Submission, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wholesome, i'm shit at summaries, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatrash124/pseuds/Omegatrash124
Summary: What was supposed to be a nice night at the opera turns disastrous when Hannibal accidentally forces Will into an early heat after an argument.or...Will goes into heat in public and Hannibal freaks out.(I'm sorry I'm actually terrible at summaries...)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 369





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea for a story, then turned to practice smut writing, and then a kinda turned to fluff, and then I liked it and well.... I'm sorry.....
> 
> Anyway in my version of omegaverse (nada cannon mind you) omega's will go through about a week of pre-heat before hitting their actual heat, heat. This pre-heat is similar to a period in that there are cramps, mood swings, and general discomfort and irritability, just so you get a little of why Will is so grouchy. 
> 
> Also this was supposed to be part of another fic I was writing and gave up on (maybe I'll come back to it, but for now ima leave it at this). Just in case you see something in there and are left wondering "when the fuck did that happen?" No worries it can be read anyway!! ^^  
> Hope you enjoy!! ^^

Will growled, “Fuck off will you.”

Hannibal sighed and stepped closer to the omega, “William there’s no need to be crude. Please calm down.” 

At this point the opera hall had started to fall silent, only the sound of shushed whispers echoed around the grand marble hall.

Will had always been a challenge of a mate, it was part of what made Hannibal so attracted to him, but sometimes the omega took things a bit too far. This particular situation for example, nothing substantial really happened for the omega to be lashing out the way he was, but there he was growling and cursing like Hannibal had killed one of his precious dogs. Hannibal had to acknowledge that part of the cause of this temper tantrum had do with the fact that the omega was in pre-heat and his hormone levels where higher than usual making him irritable in his discomfort.

The omega growled when Hannibal took a step closer, “In case you didn’t hear the first time. _Fuck off.”_

Hannibal tried not to make his sigh too noticeable. It wouldn’t do to have his omega acting out with such blatant disrespect in front of the people of such esteem. Especially when Hannibal had made such a flashy announcement that he was going to tame his wild creature. Sometimes his pride really did get the better of him.

“William.” He began, keeping his voice firm to not only show the omega, but the spectators that he wasn’t about to submit to the disrespect.

Will shifted in place as he wrestled with the instinct to submit to the alpha. Hannibal watched his lovely blue eyes widen in shock, obviously all of the other lowlifes that had tried to wrangle down the omega never fought back for very long. Hannibal could almost see the sniveling sorry excuses for alphas that Will so expertly spun into his web begging the omega to _not make a scene._

Hannibal’s eyes twinkled. _I am_ _sorry my love. I’m not like the others._

At this point a small crowd had begun to form around them, silent as they watched the pair. _Like leeches_ , Hannibal thought with distaste. Always to desperate to catch the faintest whiff of drama and feed on it until nothing left remained. Telling and retelling the story and making sure that everyone knew that they where there and “saw the whole thing happen.” Best end this quickly.

Taking a step forward, Hannibal let out a wave of dominant pheromones to make it very clear that he will not tolerate such juvenile behavior from the omega.

Instead of lowering his head and whining like most omegas in this situation would have done Will lunged to the side and yanked a glass of red wine from a shriveled old beta woman in the crowd of unabashed spectators. Gasping the woman made a big show of stumbling back, her now empty hand flying over her chest like she had been burned.

A unanimous gasp went up as Will flung the wine –glass and all- at Hannibal, completely soaking his face and chest. His once white dress shirt and tan jacket now stained red, a little like the blood he had just managed to wash out of this particular shirt the night before. The glass shattered against the floor, it’s pieces falling in slow motion.

Will’s narrowed blue eyes almost seemed to say, in his ridiculously charming snarky voice, _“Yeah well I’m not like the rest either, asshole.”_

Hannibal swallowed back the urge to take the omega then and there for the whole damn room to see. Unfortunately, he had an image to maintain.

Without wasting a second Hannibal lunged into action. He reached out and hauled the omega against him, taking advantage of his momentary unbalance to spin him around so his back was against the alpha’s chest. He wrapped one arm around Will’s lean waist keeping him securely in place as the other flew up and grabbed a fistful of dark chocolate curls. Yanking the omega’s head to the side to show the smooth white column of Will’s neck he snarled into the pale flesh.

_“Behave, omega.”_ Rich, dark alpha timber dripped from his words earning him a shiver and almost inaudible whimper from his beloved.

Now the whole hall was watching, silence so thick you could hear a pin drop.

Never one to submit easily Will snarled, even with the teeth at his jugular, “ _Or what?”_

Hannibal pressed closer to the warm flesh of his neck to hide his smile. His lips ghosted over the omega’s pulse loving the way it fluttered against his skin. Leaning in closer to his mate’s ear so no one else could hear he whispered, “Or, I will bend you over and mount you right here where everyone can watch you whimper and moan under me.”

Will scent tarted in arousal and fear. “You _wouldn’t._ You don’t like _sharing.”_

Hannibal smiled at the way Will’s voice was beginning to shake, “I can make exceptions, darling.”

Will whined and Hannibal knew he had won. Releasing the soft curls he pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin of the his neck as way of an apology, but kept the omega tight against his chest.

Standing up taller he sent a look of feigned sympathy at the old hag that had had her wine stolen, “my deepest apologies madam. I shall buy you another drink to compensate.” For a brief second he thought about forcing Will to apologize but ultimately decided against it. He loved his beloved wild and free and apologizing to this shriveled crone was almost too cruel, not to mention that Will was in preheat and that meant Hannibal made a number of exceptions he wouldn’t normally make if it were any other time of the year.

The woman opened her mouth to bleat something, probably a complaint about how an omega could be so preposterous but a quick look from Hannibal had the shrew closing her mouth and nodding.

“Thank you.” He turned his head just enough to lock eyes with the bartender, that –like everyone else- had stopped whatever he was doing to watch the show. “Excuse me sir, please put any drink of this woman’s liking on my card. I have to take my mate home.”

The man nodded dumbly, still in a state of shock. Things like this weren’t very common in an opera house after all. It wouldn’t surprise Hannibal if the most excitement the man saw was one of the older folks falling down the stairs. He gave the man a small smile in thanks.

Slowly he loosened his grip on his mate careful to not let him fall. That amount of alpha pheromones would have any omega falling to their knees, even one as head strong as Will. Around them the crowd began to dissipate sensing that the show was over. Just as Hannibal predicted the leeches immediately began to blabber, twisting the reality of the situation into exaggerated versions of the truth. The old crone bleated especially loudly about how badly she was treated, how she _could have fallen and hit her head!_ Too bad she didn't Hannibal thought wistfully. 

Will stood shakily on his own keeping one hand on his alpha’s arm for balance. When he didn’t start walking Hannibal gently asked, “Can you walk?”

A second passed before Will whined sweetly and looked up at him from under a curtain of thick dark lashes, his pupils were blown and a faint blush had fallen over his cheeks. Hannibal could kick himself. Rarely did he make a mistake so stupid. His mate was already in preheat, it only made sense that the sudden influx of pheromones would push him into full on heat. 

The first trace of that undeniable sweet musk only confirmed the fact. Hannibal swept the omega up cradled in a bridle carry, wasting no time on polite farewells he strode out of the opera hall as quick as possible. Any longer and Hannibal wasn’t so sure he could deny his alpha instincts so much as to not turn the whole damned place into a blood bath.

Will had been right, he utterly _despised_ sharing.

Once outside Hannibal almost broke out into a full out run desperate to get to the car and keep his mate from being so exposed. Once at the familiar Bentley Hannibal growled as he balanced Will and struggled with getting his keys. In his arms the omega began to softly whimper.

Hannibal felt his inner beast rear its head at the sound of his mate’s obvious pain. “Just a little longer, my love. We’ll be home soon.”

Finally managing to get the door open the alpha took great care in setting his omega on the passenger seat. Will immediately reached for him with a whine when he pulled away.

It almost physically pained him to close the door on his desperate mate even if it was only for the few seconds it took to swing around the car and dive into the driver seat.

Will curled up on the seat panting into his knees, “hurry, Hannibal.”

Hannibal muttered a curse under his breath in Lithuanian. “I know, my beauty. Hold on for a little longer.”

Will whined again and tugged helplessly at Hannibal’s sleeve he was steadily losing more and more control over himself. Letting go of the steering wheel with one hand Hannibal entwined his fingers with his mates in a desperate attempt to state him for just a _little longer._

By the time they were pulling into the drive way Will was whining in earnest and pawing at Hannibal desperately trying to get his alpha to help him.

All Hannibal could do was gently hush the omega with promises of _“soon, darling, soon.”_

Not bothering to put the car all the way in the parking lot Hannibal stopped the car in front of the villa’s main doors. In a whirlwind of motion he flew out of the car, swept Will into his arms, and made it inside. At the door one of the maids rushed down to greet him.

“Welcome-“

Regardless of how rude it was Hannibal cut her off, “I’m so sorry Ms. Reyes, could you please inform the other servants that their services will not be needed until next Tuesday, and to please leave in the upmost urgency.”

Hannibal liked his staff but he wasn’t above killing them if they got anywhere near his omega at the moment.

Her eyes flickered to the panting omega in his arms and she nodded vigorously, “right away sir!” With a flurry of blue skirt the girl rushed away to spread the message.

Will whined louder and squirmed in his hold, obviously not liking being put second to talking to the maid.

Hannibal hushed him and whisked him upstairs and into the master bedroom. The alpha had always liked the extravagant so he had customized the bed to be almost the size of two California kind beds put together. Sometimes he wondered if the size was almost _too_ much but then Will’s heat came along and he was grateful for it- especially with the omega’s nest taking up over half of the bed. _Damn pre-heat_.

At the beginning his mate had been severely touch starved so nesting had become a way of coping, now that he had Hannibal however, he rarely used the nest in favor of being tucked against his alpha’s chest. Except when the omega's heat was nearing and he was filled with the urge to be surrounded by his alpha's scent. Hannibal read something somewhere that said that it was one of the ways omegas made sure that they had an alpha to take care of them during heat and they were at their most vulnerable. Even if Will probably preferred his clothes, it didn’t change the fact that Hannibal had bought piles upon piles of blankets and pillows and went through great lengths to scent each of them in hopes of sparing some of his garments from his omega’s nest. For the most part it worked, but every once in awhile Hannibal would find one of his shirts or jackets weaved in with the rest of the soft throws. 

Will began to wiggle in earnest once he caught sight of the nest. Hannibal growled him still and gently laid him in the center of the piles of blankets and pillows. At the sight of his mate safe in his bed his instincts calmed down now that the threat of the outside world was gone.

He crawled between spread trembling thighs over the shivering flushed omega nuzzling a flushed cheek and enjoying the feel of the prickly dusting of facial hair. Omega's weren't known for growing a lot of hair so Will made sure to keep his light scruff as a general _fuck you_ to anyone who cared enough. The alpha smiled and nipped at a pink ear, earning him a sweet shiver.

“H-Han, please, _please.”_

The alpha smiled at the little whimpers and pleas. He pulled up to get a good look at Will. Cheeks were painted bright pink, eyes a sliver of gold under the blow out pupils, his lips where already red and swollen from his chewing on them in the car as he tried to keep in his whimpers. His mate was gorgeous, and he smelled so so sweet. Hannibal could already imagine the slick staining the back of his black slacks only adding to the saccharine scent in the air.

“Mylimasis.” He breathed against the omegas lips, before leaning down and capturing the lips with his own. Whining the omega parted his mouth just enough to let the alpha in. Hannibal happily explored the warm wet cavern of his mate’s mouth, content to suck gently at his tongue when Will tried to enter his own mouth. Will moaned and bucked his hips trying to make friction against the alpha and get him where he really needed him.

Growling the alpha pinned the omega’s hips to the mattress. “No.” Will whimpered in desperation as a fresh wave of slick slid out of his hole.

“You have been a very _bad omega_. Why should I help you?”

Will whined a loud pained sound as he tipped his head back begging his alpha for forgiveness. “I’m s-sorry. _Alpha please.”_

Hannibal pretended to think about it “I might make an exception, but naughty omega’s deserve to punished.”

Whimpering Will nodded looking back at him under his lashes with large innocent eyes.

Pulling himself up Hannibal swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat. He turned and looked at his trembling mate and nodded toward his lap. “I’m waiting.”

Will whimpered and slowly rolled onto his belly before slowly, cautiously crawling over to where the alpha was sitting. Hannibal nodded and the omega whined before presenting over the alpha’s knees.

Hannibal bit back a growl, sure enough there it was, a wet patch staining the omega’s slacks right over his delicious little hole. Running a hand over the clothed firm ass Hannibal gave himself a second to admire the sight before him. It wasn’t very often he had Will so submissive and he was determined to make the most of it.

He spread the omega’s legs just enough that he could run his hand over the omega’s clothed hole and cupped his cock that was now straining desperately against his pants. This earned him a sweet whine and shiver as the scent of slick increased.

Hannibal gently massaged the cock in his hand making sure to pay careful attention to his balls. Will gasped and bucked into the hand whimpering when Hannibal squeezed to the point of pain. “I did not say you could move.”

He ran his fingers over the clothed cock a few more times before deciding it was enough and expertly unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his bent knees along with his briefs. Hannibal sucked in his breath at the sight of the omega’s fluttering pink hole laid before him like a feast. Another dollop of slick slid down out of the sweet entrance and Hannibal growled.

“Count to twenty, sweet thing.”

He waited for a shaky nod from Will before raising his hand only to bring it down on the soft cheek. Will jerked away with a whine, slowly righting himself when his alpha growled.

“O-one.”

Hannibal aimed the next slap against his other cheek growing incredibly aroused at the sight of the mound of flesh turning red under his hand.

“T-Two.”

Hannibal licked his lips he let go of his mates hips just enough to spread the rosy cheeks further apart before bring his hand down right on the shiny little entrance. Will howled and jerked away Hannibal held him down with another growl.

“Th-hah-ree.”

They continued on Hannibal alternating between cheeks and hole making sure that he exposed that tiny hole to pain. For all of his bravado Hannibal made sure never to hit too hard and cause actual damage. He wanted to pleasure his mate and too much at the beginning might make the heat more uncomfortable then nice in the long run.

On the eighteenth slap Will whined and came untouched staining Hannibal’s pants, his hole desperately clenching around air as it pulsed out another wave of slick.

Hannibal forced himself ignore his raging hard on and calm down and keep it together. He wasn’t ready to mount and breed his omega _just_ yet. He quickly finished the last two slaps to Will’s hole aware of how sensitive his omega became post orgasm and loving the little whimpers and breathy moans he got for his trouble.

With some expert maneuvering Hannibal managed to get Will laid out on the bed. His chest heaved still confined –for the most part- in the tight smooth fabric of his crimson dress shirt. The bottom buttons had come undone showing off the adorable trail of downy hair on the omega’s stomach. His pink cock lay curled up toward his belly dribbling pearly drops of pre-cum onto the sliver of exposed flushed skin. His pants had been pushed down to just below his thighs keeping him for spreading his legs much more. He was absolutely _perfect_. 

Hannibal gently lifted the omega’s hips to finish pulling his slacks off. Gracefully he slid off each pant leg allowing his fingers to brush against the warm skin hidden beneath. Lifting one leg up Hannibal brushed his lips against Will’s calf reverently, almost worshiping .

He locked eyes with the hazy blues of his mate before whispering against the flesh, “Mylimasis.”

Will whimpered and bucked his hips reminding his alpha of where he really wanted him. Smiling Hannibal settled himself between the parted legs kissing gentle open mouthed kisses down the omega’s leg only stopping to suck a claiming mark onto the soft skin of his inner thigh. Will moaned and trembled ever so carefully pushing himself further down to get closer to his alpha’s mouth.

“Hannibal please, _alpha, it hurts.”_

Hannibal let out a growl at the scent of another wave of potent omega pheromones. He released the soft flesh before he ended up biting into - possibly tearing a chunk away- and laid a gentle kiss on the omega’s weeping cock. Smiling when Will gasped and bucked up desperately he grabbed the cock and began softly suckling at the tip spearing his tongue into the tiny slit at the top.

Will moaned, reaching down he grabbed the alpha’s hair and tugged, “not there, alpha, _please._ I’ll be good j-just, hnnn~ _please._ ”

Chuckling to himself Hannibal completely ignored his mate’s begging, he did deserve to be punished a little after all. He licked a fat strip up and down the omega’s length, stopping to gently lap at the little indent between his balls before coming up and taking the entire length into his mouth. Will practically yelped and bucked up with a moan.

“ _P-please.”_

Hannibal paid him no mind and began to suck, loving how it made his mate tremble and whine under him.

“O-oh _shit!_ I-I’m coming.” Will whimpered and Hannibal grabbed his knees forcibly keeping his legs from closing around the alpha’s head.

Will arched his back and gasped as his orgasm came over him, spilling streaks of white hot seed down the alpha’s throat.

Hannibal swallowed the sweetness and kept sucking like nothing happened. The omega whined and tried to climb up the bed and away from Hannibal’s seeking mouth.

“mmm s-stop, Han~ too ~ _too much_.”

Hannibal smiled around the hardening cock in his mouth. The omega was already filling up despite his soft cries and sensitivity, body recognizing that there was no knot to clench around and momentarily calm the heat.

He popped off when his omega let out a long desperate whine. Tears were already streaming down flushed cheeks as he gazed down at Hannibal through hazy gold eyes; So _desperate_ all because Hannibal _wasn’t fucking him._

Hannibal smiled at the omega and hoisted Will’s legs up over his shoulders to get better access of the real _feast._ Hannibal licked his lips as another bead of slick slid out of the omega’s soft clenching hole. With his thumb he pushed the slick back in and began to draw little circles around the perimeter of the opening with a thumb rough from years of handling knives and tearing into bodies. Will moaned shakily, trembling under the alpha’s touch. _I am such a sadist_ Hannibal thought happily as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the tiny soaked hole.

Hannibal licked over the hole once almost moaning in euphoria at the sweet taste of his mate’s slick. In all of his years of testing and trying foods nothing ever came close to this particular taste. He had half a mind to collect some and use it in a dish, although he knew that Will would probably kill him if he ever found out and was coherent enough to care. _Let him try._

Taking a deep breath Hannibal dove in thrusting his tongue in and licking up the sides of the warm velvety walls, lapping up the omega’s slick like a parched man. Will shook whimpers and moans tearing out of his throat as he wrapped his legs tighter around Hannibal’s head.

“D-don’t stop, oh god, please don’t stop.”

Hannibal ate his omega out with such passion and urgency it could only be described as tongue fucking. The whole time Will shook and cried with yells of “it’s not enough” and “don’t stop” always on his lips.

This time when the omega came Hannibal drank up every drop of the wave of slick that flooded his mate’s hole. He sucked on the now swollen entrance a few more times before pulling away when Will arched his back in a pathetic attempt to get away, clearly oversensitive.

Hannibal crawled over the omega until their faces where inches apart. Will moaned his warm breath ghosting over the alpha’s lips. A reprieve from his tongue did not mean a reprieve from his fingers after all.

Hannibal pushes in two fingers marveling at the way the warm, wet walls molded around the digits. Bending his fingers he massaged the omega’s prostate relentlessly loving the way his hole clenched around them; almost as if they were the knot he was so desperately craving. The feel of the warm wet slick coating, soaking his fingers was all the motivation he needed to massage just a little faster.

Will moaned and panted against his lips staring up at him with those big blow eyes in almost innocent wonder at how good it felt. Hannibal rested his forehead against his mate’s and leaned down just enough to claim the omega’s soft lips. _Will purred_. It was absolutely _ridiculous_ for his mate to be purring in the middle of such an intense finger fucking but damn did it make Hannibal want to ravish him all the more.

Cursing in Lithuanian the alpha tore off his pants uncaring of the little noise the button made against the wooden floor or the sound of the $228 pants made as they ripped at the seams. Once the offending clothes was thrown to the floor and out of the alpha’s sight he hoisted the omega’s hip around his waist still wanting to enjoy the view of his omega face so caught up in such intense pleasure. He lined himself up, pushed in with a moan of his own at the feeling of the omega’s warm wet insides welcoming him in so deliciously. Will sobbed as the alpha’s by _no means small_ length stretched him out and filled him to the point he felt like he was going to explode.

“My darling boy, you take me so well. What a good omega.” Hannibal gasped his head bowing at the intensity of it all.

Will whimpered and clenched sweetly under the praise. Deciding it was enough time to adjust Hannibal rolled his hips grinding into the warm heat and causing the omega to arch up further, throwing his head back against the bed as he moaned. Hannibal pulled out over halfway taking only a second to enjoy the way his mate whimpered before slamming back in hitting the omega’s very core. Will screamed and withered against the bad.

“ _Alpha -_ oh god- Hannibal breed me! Give me your knot, your pups!”

Growling Hannibal dropped forward caging the omega under his chest one hand on the headboard the other near Will's head. The omega's cock rubbing deliciously against his stomach all the while. He began to thrust in earnest almost inhuman levels of speed as he pounded into the scalding heat, loving the way the slick walls of his mate’s walls gripped at him in a pathetic attempt to keep him securely inside.

The sounds of slick skin on skin, the scent of sex and heat filled the room, it was like a symphony. Hannibal loved it.

He bit into the omega’s scent glands just as he slammed his knot past the pathetic resistance on his omega’s rim and locked them together. Will screamed as he came shuddering, sobbing and warm in Hannibal’s arms. After the omega’s release Hannibal gave one deep grind and unloaded his seed deep in the greedy clenching vice of his omega’s body.

Hannibal released the tension in his jaw and let go of the bite on the omega’s neck. Resting over his mate on his elbows, careful to not crush him under his entire weight, he looked down at Will. The flush was still there but his eyes were not as hazy as they had been. Hannibal moved one hand to gently brush away the stray curls that sweat had stuck to his forehead and tangled in his lashes. Will pushed his cheek into his palm and purred.

Hannibal was not one for feelings but in that moment he could have sworn his heart did a flip and he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss his beloved. It was nothing intense, or passionate, just a simple press of lips on lips. Hannibal’s thought turned to the Greek goddess Agape and what she represented; _unconditional love._

Almost as if he could sense what his alpha was thinking Will purred louder and ever so slightly leaned up press soft sweet puppy licks against Hannibal’s closed lips. Quickly complying Hannibal claimed Will's mouth again, lazily licking the smooth inside of his mate’s cheek.

Hannibal gathered him closer and _very_ carefully rolled over onto his back and scooted up so he was sitting against the head board of the bed. Resting a little more comfortably and not having to worry about crushing his love under his weight. After some initial whines of discomfort and a rather loud one of pain when the Hannibal’s knot tugged sharply at his sore rim, Will settled down content to snuggle into his alpha’s neck.

Hannibal was all to content to cradle the omega’s in his arms and gently ran his palm up and down his back. His other hand went up to play with dark messy curls, wrapping stray locks of hair around his finger before releasing them and watching as they sprung back to place.

Vaguely Hannibal found himself thinking about his life before claiming this wonderful, wild, sometimes submissive creature. It seemed so cold and far away, nothing like the bright exciting days spent in the warm Venice sun with Will by his side. Fluffy curls tickled his nose as he pressed a gentle kiss to the omega’s head. Now he couldn’t even imagine living without him.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely love this pairing and I wanted to contribute some good ol' fashioned, wholesome, "healthy" (I'm actually not sure bout this but whatever) relationship content (because hell knows these boys need it). Anyway, I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate comments but I get it if you don't wanna. Thanks again : )


End file.
